This invention relates to a cap with a visor which is both removable and reversible. The invention can be worn to display a particular insignia, such as an advertisement, logo, design, color, or emblem of a sports team, company, or organization, and then quickly and easily modified by the wearer to display an alternate insignia. For example, when attending a basketball game, a person may arrange the cap to display the colors or logo of his favorite basketball team. When attending another event, such as a football game, the wearer can simply rearrange the same cap to display an alternate color or logo representing his favorite football team.
According to one prior art cap disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,070,545 issued to Tapia, the cap includes a crown and a removable visor. Insignia patches of various styles are removably attached to the crown and visor such that a single cap can be readily modified to identify two or more sports teams or organizations.
In the Tapia cap of the '545 patent, the removable patches detract from the conventional appearance of the cap, and are subject to being inadvertently removed, lost, or stolen. Moreover, the visor of the Tapia cap is not reversible, and does not provide two major display surfaces for displaying insignia, such as advertisements, logos, designs, colors, or emblems.
The present invention overcomes these and other limitations of prior art caps by providing a cap which includes a removable and reversible visor having two opposing, major surfaces. The invention is readily modified to display either one of the major surfaces during wear, thus allowing the wearer to identify with two different sports teams, companies, or organizations by simply removing and reversing the visor. Moreover, the invention maintains the general appearance of a conventional cap, and does not utilize removable patches which can be inadvertently removed, lost, or stolen.